


Opposites

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: They say that opposites attract, but what they don't tell you is that attraction's the easy part.(Fluffy future flash)





	Opposites

_They say that opposites attract, but what they don't tell you is that attraction's the easy part. Building that up into something bigger takes a hell of a lot of work, a lot of compromise, understanding, and opening up that can be even harder for two people who look at the world in significantly different ways._

_But if you can pull it off, the results are pretty damn magical._  
  
There was nothing better than Looney Tunes, and there was no better way to watch Looney Tunes than with your four-year-old daughter sprawled across your lap and your wife cuddled up against your side. If she was providing sardonic commentary on what was happening onscreen, so much the better. 

"It baffles me that the coyote doesn't _once_ consider the possibility that ACME is selling him faulty equipment," Juliet mused, her head tucked securely against his shoulder and hand stroking idly over Lily's hair. She'd been pretending to read deadly dull-looking news articles on her tablet earlier, but that had been abandoned on the arm of the couch somewhere around the fifth time Wile E. ended up falling gracefully down the cliff. "Surely the timing on everything he purchases from them couldn't be _that_ abysmal by sheer accident."

"But why would they just send the bad stuff to him?" Lily asked, shifting around so she could look at her mother without dislodging the hand stroking her hair at all. "And if they sent bad stuff to _everybody_ , someone would have gotten them in trouble by now."

Juliet lifted her head to consider this, then nodded seriously. "You're quite right," she said after a moment. "Odds are, it's not the fault of the equipment at all."

Thomas couldn't stop his lips from curving as both ladies settled back against him, clearly content for the moment. He wasn't an idiot, no matter how convenient it was to pretend to be sometimes, but he'd never met two people who seemed to get such deep satisfaction out of _thinking_ all the time. 

He leaned closer. "So, while the rest of us kids were watching a coyote brain himself on the side of a mountainside, what were you watching?" he murmured, voice low enough not to catch Lily's attention. "Documentaries?"

She shifted enough to give him her most prim look, which wasn't quite enough to mask the sparkle in her eye. "They're a wonderful way to learn more about the world. I will admit, though, that my childhood tastes leaned more toward classic operas."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, his smile widening. "Did any of these operas happen to star a certain wascally wabbit?"

Her lips curved. "His 'Barber of Seville' is a master class in using chaos as a tool of psychological destabilization."

Lily looked up at them. "What's cyc--" She stopped, brow furrowing. "Cycle--"

He had to put the poor kid out of her linguistic misery. Hell, he wasn't entirely sure _he_ could pronounce it. "It's okay, sweetheart," Thomas assured her. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to master it when you're older."

"It basically means doing crazy things to make someone feel very scattered and confused," Juliet explained patiently. "They're so confused, in fact, that they don't escape even though they should."

Lily's brow furrowed. "I don't like that."

Thomas rubbed a hand along her back. "No one does."

That seemed to settle her. "I like love better." She turned back to the screen. "Like you guys, or the road runner and the coyote guy."

Thomas blinked, pretty sure he hadn't somehow misheard that. He turned to Juliet, eyebrows raised, only to see the same question in her eyes. Parenting, he had come to realize over the last few years, was a far more complicated process than his mom and dad had made it seem. 

After a brief, silent conversation, they decided it was an odd enough comment to at least be worth asking about. "Darling," Juliet asked carefully. "What makes you feel like the coyote and road runner are in love?"

"Is it all the scenes where Wile E. is licking his lips?" Thomas added. "Because I think the show is trying to suggest something else with those."

Lily looked up at them again with a surprised expression. "You mean those bits where it looks like he wants to eat him?" When he nodded, she shook her head. "I know about those, but if he was really hungry then he'd go find food that didn't get him dropped off of cliffs all the time. And if the road runner really thought he wanted to eat him, he wouldn't keep coming back to play."

Ah. "You mean like your father and I play," Juliet clarified, the same understanding in her eyes. 

"Yep." Lily turned back to the show. "It's why they're my favorite."

Chest warm even as he fought the urge to laugh, Thomas turned his head so his lips were against his wife's hair. "We've corrupted our child," he murmured.

Juliet breathed out a laugh. "It seems we have."  


**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
